custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Moranis Family and Iron Man
Before the Revolving Line of Credit/Prologue Edit Announcer: "Tonight on Iron Man..." weeps Announcer: "Tony Stark meets a widowed mother who lost her husband in a tragic car accident." see a Toyota minivan crashed into a lamp post collided with a Lexus Sedan mysterious little girl wearing a tiara is seen in the shadows Submission Reel Edit Iron Man: "We're in Massachusetts to help a recently widowed mom. So why don't you join me?" Willow: "Hi, I'm Willow, and we're the Moranis Family. About six months ago, my husband Norman was tragically killed in a car accident." see a picture of Willow's late husband, Norman shot of Norman's rolled-over Lexus sedan from the car crash and his body Willow: "With Norman gone, it's frustrating and difficult to raise all 7 of my kids on my own." Moranis Family Home Edit Man steps out of the armor, walks up to a lovely-looking 2-story house and rings the doorbell answers the door Tony Stark: "Hi, I'm Tony Stark. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You must be Willow Moranis." Willow: "Yes, I am." Tony Stark: "I am very sorry for the loss of your husband. My condolences." Willow: "The driver who ran Norman over was under the influence of drugs and alcohol. Because it is illegal to do so, the driver had his licensee revoked and he was also facing a felony conviction, including a heavy fine." Observation Begins Edit Night: "I want my Binky!" Regan: "I want my bottle!" Tony Stark: "Willow gathered her kids to go to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping." picks up some junk in the backseat of the car Phoenix: "I need my Barney book!" Willow: "Which book are you talking about?" Phoenix: "The Barney book that was in the car." Willow: "Are you talking about your Barney book that was in the car for almost a month?" Phoenix: "Yes, mommy! Now give it to me! I want it! I want my Barney book now!" Willow: "Alright, here." gives Phoenix his Barney book to the supermarket takes out 12 eggs from an egg carton and starts throwing them one by one at some customers, but misses half of the time At the Supermarket Edit Tony Stark: "However, the trip to the supermarket was a sheer nightmare for this widowed mother." throws a toy Willow: Stop, or you're going to sit in timeout when we get home! Dinner Time Edit Tony Stark: "The whole Moranis family sat down at the table, and dinner was a complete disaster." Regan: "No! You don't get it!" throws his plate across the table and Phoenix scream Christine: "(bleep)!" Regan, and Talbot throw their cutlery throws spaghetti at Draco Willow: "It was more like feeding time at the zoo." Draco: "I hate broccoli!" Christine: "(bleep)!" Night: (scoffs) "I am not going to eat!" Christine: "Me neither!" Willow: "But I thought you liked lasagna." Bedtime Edit Willow: "Time for bed." Tony Stark talks to Christine Edit [Tony Stark walks into Christine's bedroom and finds Christine sitting on her Monster High bed and looking at a photograph of Norman] [In Christine's bedroom, we see Monster High dolls, accessories, posters, toys, and clothes in her closet] Tony Stark: "Hi." Christine: (solemnly) "Hi." Tony Stark: "Who is that?" Christine: "That's daddy." Stark sits on the bed next to Christine Christine: "He was the most wonderful daddy in the world." cries and Tony Stark comforts her Christine: "I miss my daddy so much..." Tony Stark: "Do you even consider visiting his grave?" Christine: "His ashes are scattered in the sea." Tony talks to Willow Edit Tony Stark: "Has any holiday been ruined?" Willow: "Nope, but Christine had been isolating herself from the rest of the family since Norman's death. She basically shut down. She just doesn't know how to handle it." Naughty Room Edit Tony Stark: "Later on, Mom asked Christine to turn the TV off and start her homework. However, Christine refused to cooperate." Willow: "Christine, please turn off the TV and start your spelling homework." Christine: *whines* "But I'm watching Sonny With A Chance!" Willow: "Hey, this is your warning. If you do not do as you are told, then you're going to the Naughty Room, in addition, I am taking one of your Monster High dolls away. Do you understand me?" Tony Stark: "Christine turned the TV off, but then threw the remote at her mother." Willow: "Ow! Okay, that's it! Into the Naughty Room you go! Move it!" Christine: "I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE!!!!!" pushes Willow puts Christine into the Naughty Room Willow: "You are staying in the Naughty Room for six minutes because you didn't listen to me when I told you to start your homework." [Willow confiscates Christine's Monster High Sweet 1600 Frankie Stein doll and puts it into the toy time-out box] Christine: *sobbing* "BUT I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE. I WANNA WATCH IT!" Willow: "You know the rules Christine, no TV until your homework is all done." walks away Christine: *still sobbing* "BUT YOU AREN'T LISTENING!!!" Tony Stark: "Christine wasn't giving into the Naughty Room." goes into the living room and continues to watch Sonny With A Chance Willow: "Turn off Sonny. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout." Christine: "I'm watching it whether you like it or not!" tries to take the remote from Christine, but Christine hides it Willow: "Give me the remote Christine. NOW!" Willow: "I just lost patience. She was being extremely rude and disrespectful." Tony Stark: "Christine. You were asked to turn the TV off because you are currently in the Naughty Room. Now, off you go please." spits on Tony Stark Tony Stark: "No. You do not spit at anyone because that behavior is unacceptable. Do you understand?" Christine: "I don't understand. Now, I'm watching Sonny With A Chance!" Tony Stark: "You've now lost that privilege by not doing what your mother asked you to do and spitting in my face." Stark and Willow send Christine to the Naughty Room Tony Stark: "Finally, Christine gave up and did her time in the Naughty Room. Or so we thought." Willow: "Apology please." Christine: "SORRY!!!!" Willow: "That apology is no good." Willow: "I want a nicer apology than that." Christine: (sarcastically) "I'm SO sorry!" Willow: "Well, unless you can give me a much nicer and more sincere apology, then you're staying in this room." Tony Stark: "However, her apology was not meaningful or sincere so Willow had to leave her in the Naughty Room for 6 more minutes." Naughty Room Part 2 Edit escapes and finishes watching Sonny With A Chance Willow: "Turn off Sonny. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout." Christine: "IT'S OVER ALREADY!!!!" throws the remote at Willow, which hits her on the nose Willow: "Oh no you don't hit your mother on the nose with a remote control! Your timeout now has to restart." spits on Willow Willow: "OH NO! YOU DO NOT JUST DO THAT!!!! NOW YOUR TIME IS A TOTAL OF 24 MINUTES!!!! I JUST MADE IT FOUR TIMES LONGER THAN THAT!!!" Christine: "Don't care!" Tony Stark: "She just wouldn't give in." starts snacking on Frito Lay's BBQ potato chips in the Naughty Room Willow: "No, no chips. You can't have any chips while you're in the Naughty Room." finishes the whole bag Christine: "I've finished them." anger rises Willow: "That's it! NOW YOUR TIME IS A TOTAL OF 30 MINUTES!!!! CAN YOU ENDURE THIS TIME PERIOD?, I HAVE JUST MADE IT FIVE TIMES LONGER!!!" Christine: "Definitely, Mom and Iron Man!" and Tony Stark leave Christine in the Naughty Room without anymore conversation is reading Your Thing Magazine in the Naughty Room minutes later Willow: "Apologize to me, Christine." Christine: "No way!" Willow: "I want an apology." Christine: "I'm going to bed. Good night." upstairs furious Willow chases Christine Willow: "Christine..." Tony Stark: "Has she always behaved like this?" Willow: "Ever since my husband Norman, has died in a car accident, Christine has a hard time dealing with losing her dad." Tony Stark: "I needed to get Christine out of bed and finish the timeout!" Tony Stark: "Come on, Christine. You still need to finish the timeout." Stark and Willow drag Christine back to the Naughty Room minutes later Willow: "Christine, you were placed in the Naughty Room in the first place because you did not listen to me when I told you to start your homework and you hitted me." Tony Stark: "After 2 hours, Willow stuck to her guns with discipline and her persistence paid off." Willow: "Christine, look at me, this is where you're going to be again if you do not listen to me and break one of the rules. Now I want an apology, but this time, a sincere one." Christine: "SORRY!" Willow: "Say it like you mean it." Christine (sarcastically): "I'm sorry mom!" Willow: "Say it like you mean it." Christine (to a wall): "I'm sorry, mom." Willow: "Look at me and say it." Christine (to Willow): "I'm sorry, mom." Willow: "Thank you. I love you, sweetie." and Willow hug and kiss Paci-Fairy Technique Edit Tony Stark: "The triplets were unwilling to give up their pacifiers, so today, I introduced the Paci-Fairy to Regan, Night, and Talbot." Tony Stark: "Tonight, the Paci-Fairy is going to come and collect your pacifiers because you don't need them anymore. You are big kids now." Talbot: "Come on! We want our binkies!" Willow: "Talbot, you're a big boy now. You don't need your binkie anymore, so tonight the Paci-Fairy is coming to collect it and give it to the babies that need it. In return, she'll leave you a nice little surprise." Talbot: "BUT I WANT TO KEEP MY BINKIE!!!" starts crying, a bang is heard at the door, Christine walks out of her room with fear showing in her eyes Willow: "What shall I do? He wants to keep his Binkie." Tony Stark: "Come down to his level and tell him in a firm voice that he must give up his pacifier." Willow: "Talbot, you are done with the binkie, Mommy is going to have the Paci-Fairy come tonight to mail the binkie to the babies." Talbot: (sobbing) "BUT I WANT TO KEEP IT!" Willow: "I know darling." Tony Stark: "This was going to be tougher than I thought. Talbot was still stubborn, and he still wanted to keep his pacifier, even though he didn't need it anymore." Willow: "Talbot, I know you like your Binkie, but you are a big boy now." Christine: Who's at the door? Tony Stark: Listen, you're fine. Talbot: (sobbing) "I LOVE MY BINKIE! I DON'T WANT TO GET RID OF IT!!" Willow: "So what do I do, Stark? How can I convince him to give up his Binkie?" Tony Stark: "He is either going to give it to you or you will take it off him." Willow: "Talbot, you are either going to give the Binkie to mommy or I will take it off you." runs away Willow: "Talbot! Come back here!" [Christine is reading a Monster High book in her bedroom] Christine: "Leave him alone, Mom! If Talbot wants to keep his Binkie, then let him!" Willow: "Christine! Talbot's a big boy now. He doesn't need his Binkie anymore." Tony Stark: "And then all of a sudden, I, Christine and Willow start to argue over it! I mean, it's crazy!" Christine: "YOU ARE UPSETTING HIM!!!" Willow: "Christine, please..." Christine: "No, Mom! You are upsetting Talbot. If he doesn't want to give up his Binkie, that's his decision." Christine: "IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO GIVE UP HIS BINKY, IT'S HIS CHOICE!!!". clings to his sister, crying the lights go off making the house go dark and the door swings open to reveal the mysterious little girl she walks in and Tony Stark grabs a flashlight, the lights come back on and the little girl turns out to be Alexa Marko Alexa Marko: "Sorry, about that." Tony Stark: "Alexa, is that you?" Alexa Marko: "Yes." Tony Stark: "Pleased to meet you, I'm Tony Stark and how old are you?" Alexa Marko: "4." Tony Stark: "Where are your parents?" Alexa Marko: "They died from drug overdose" Tony Stark: "I'm sorry, are you staying here for a couple weeks." Alexa Marko: "Yes." Christine: "I was reading my book when mom was trying to get Talbot to give up his Binkie." Christine: (hugs Talbot) "It's okay Talbot. Mommy won't take away your binkie. I promise you." Willow: "I felt like Christine was undermining me." Stark steps in the room, Alexa enters Tony Stark: "Willow, I understand this is frustrating, but you must do it." Willow: "It's just that Christine does this to me all the time!" Alexa Marko: "She would not." Willow: "Well, Alexa it is her personality it's that she lost her father in a car crash, he was killed if she can't deal with it me and Tony will." Alexa Marko: "I understand." Tony Stark: "Mom was so frustrated with what was happening. She was nearly in tears." Willow: "Talbot has his big sister wrapped around his finger." and Alexa Marko goes into Christine's bedroom Willow: "Christine..." Christine: "You've really upset Talbot. He's still crying." Alexa Marko: "No, your mom didn't upset him he's a big boy, he can't keep his binkie and you know that your mother is right, and Tony said if you don't listen you're going to be in timeout both of you will, now please listen to your mom she... Christine: "Get out, you ugly witch I don't want you in my (bleep)ing room I wished you died, you ugly little girl, that broke into our house." hits Alexa Marko hard across her face runs out of the room crying, and Tony Stark enters and looks at her angrily Tony Stark: (firmly) "Christine, this is unacceptable behavior you don't talk like that to that little girl and you do not hit her she didn't break in, she came here because her parents died and so she doesn't have anywhere else to live but here and you really did scare her the way you talked to her all she was doing was trying to be nice, do you understand me?" cries on Christine's shoulders Willow: "He is too old to keep his binkie. He's a big boy now." Christine: "SO WHAT??? LET HIM KEEP HIS (bleep) BINKIE!!!" Announcer: "Coming up on Iron Man...Mom and Christine come to blows." Willow: "I feel like that Christine is on Talbot's side, and that she is his mother and not me." Announcer: "When Iron Man returns." Willow and Iron Man vs. Christine and Talbot Edit Iron Man: "Christine was being very disrespectful to Willow, so I decided to step in." Iron Man: "Christine...you are being disrespectful to your mother." screams and cries in his sister's arms Christine: "Can't you see how Talbot upset Mom made him by trying to take away his Binkie? Doesn't she understand how he feels?" hugs her brother Iron Man: "The point is Christine...." Christine: "Leave him alone. Just leave him alone. He's really upset now!" anger starts to rise Iron Man: "Willow, I'll take care of this. I suggest you go somewhere else to cool down." walks away Iron Man: "Right now, both of you are being defiant. Talbot, if you do not give me the pacifier, then you will be going into timeout. The same goes for Christine." storms off with Talbot in her arms Iron Man: "Right, you're both going into timeout." and Talbot go into the Naughty Room together Iron Man: "The Naughty Room is only suitable for Christine, so I'd love for you to place Talbot on the Naughty Stool, OK?" goes to take Talbot off Christine, but Christine holds onto Talbot very tightly Willow: "Come on, Christine. Talbot needs to go to the Naughty Stool." Christine: "He's staying with me!" Willow: "I was beginning to get really frustrated." Willow: "Let go of Talbot! He needs to go to timeout and you are also in timeout." Christine: "YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT US MOM! DAD WAS THE ONE THAT WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR US!!!!" Willow: "Christine Louise Moranis! That is not true." Christine: "IS THAT WHY YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY TALBOT'S BINKIE??? BECAUSE YOU'RE A MEAN-SPIRITED HAG??" Iron Man: "I was quite shocked to here Christine speak to Willow like that. It's just disgusting!" Willow: "Christine! CHRISTINE!" (her voice starts to quiver) Announcer: "Coming up on Iron Man...Iron Man decides to get tough with Christine. Iron Man: "Right now, I'm disgusted at your behavior. You do NOT talk to anybody like that, especially your mother." Christine: "Who the heck cares about my behavior? No one!" Iron Man gets tough with Christine Edit Iron Man: "Willow was really uncomfortable with how Christine was behaving, so I decided to have a firm word with Christine, while Willow went outside and got a breather." Iron Man: "Right now, I'm disgusted and very angry at your behavior. You do not talk to anybody like that, especially your mother." rolls her eyes Iron Man: "Excuse me, don't roll your eyes. That is unacceptable behavior." Christine: "Oh, shut up. You are annoying me." Iron Man: "I am not annoying you, Christine. The fact of the matter is, YOU are being extremely mean and disrespectful to your mother and I really don't appreciate it!" Christine: "Who the heck cares about my behavior? No one!" Iron Man: "Your mother happens to care and I happen to care as well, Christine!" Talking about Dad Edit is in her room, looking at a picture of Norman, Tony Stark enters with Alexa Marko Christine: "That's me and dad, when we were all at the annual Father's Day picnic." Tony Stark: "Hey the you treated Alexa was very mean, and she is very sensitive and she's only 4 years old, I want you to apologize to her for what you said and did." Christine: "Sorry about the way, I treated you Alexi." Alexa Marko: "It's alright, all I was saying was that your brother is too old for his pacifier and that's why I am here to take it." Christine: "Are you the paci-fairy?" Alexa Marko: "Yes." Christine: "I don't know where to start." Alexa Marko: "You must know this, and in fact Christine you possess an ability to have superpowers, you knew the driver who killed your father was drunk, you were connected to him for long, that this anger in you was caused by Thanos that turned young children into his servants that can only be reversed by a crystal." Christine: "I have that gift?" Alexa Marko: "Yes." Stark goes back to Christine Tony Stark: "Hey listen Christine, you are my child and Alexa wants you to go with her to become an Avenger." Christine: "I like that idea." Stark hugs Christine Planting a Tree in Memory of Norman Moranis Edit Tony Stark: "Willow, gather your kids outside. I have a surprise for you." Phoenix, Christine, Talbot, Regan, Night, Luna, Alexa, and Draco follow Tony Stark outside into the backyard to see a tree with a teal-blue ribbon tied around a trunk engraved in white words, "In Loving Memory of Norman Moranis" Willow: "What is this?" Tony Stark: "It's a tree in memory of Norman." Tony Stark: "However, when I told them that, Christine got really upset about it." Christine: "Is a stupid tree going to bring my father back to us? NO!!!" Willow: "No need to get upset about it Christine. Daddy will always be with you, and live on in your heart and in your memories, forever. He is never completely gone." Christine: "But he isn't here anymore. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT???" runs into the house crying, Alexa Marko pulls her wand out and uses a spell to make flowers appear on the tree Tony Stark: "Christine? May I talk to you for a moment? I understand how you feel about your dad not being around anymore, but..." Christine: "I...DON'T...CARE!!!!!" Tony Stark: "Turn around and look at me please." Christine: "Go away...or I'll stab you with a knife!!!" Tony Stark: "Christine, calm down and look at me." Christine: sobbing "My Daddy's never coming back! A tree won't fix it!" Thought Box Edit Tony Stark: "The next day, I introduced to Christine the Thought Box, so that anytime she has any thoughts or feelings she would like to share with her mother, she could feel free to write them down on a piece of paper and put them into the box, so that mom can understand how she feels about missing her dad." Tony Stark: "Look Christine, it's your very own Thought Box." throws the Thought Box out the window Tony Stark: "Why did you throw it out the window?" Christine: "Cause it's a piece of (bleep)!!!" Willow: "Right Christine! It's straight to timeout for you! How dare you be so ungrateful to Tony when all he did was trying to do something nice!" spits in her mother's face Willow: "OH NO! THAT DOES IT!" and Tony Stark spank Christine before dragging her to the Naughty Room Willow: "You will stay here for 6 minutes because you are an ungrateful little brat!" Willow: "Last week, she had been suspended from school for five days." Christine: "IT WAS JUST A STUPID BOX!!!" anger begins to rise at Christine Willow: "AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED CHRISTINE LOUISE, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!!!" Onward Edit Tony Stark: "Later on, Christine refused to have dinner by staying in her room. So, I knew Willow had to step in." Tony Stark: "I want you to tell Christine that she must eat dinner. If she refuses, don't engage in a conversation. Just bring her down and if she misbehaves, you will put her in the Naughty Room and she won't be allowed to go to the Noise land Video Arcade with you and the others. She will have to stay with me." clutches onto a photograph of her father Willow: "Christine...you need to eat your dinner. If you do not do what I ask you to do, then you will be placed in the Naughty Room and you will not be allowed to go to the Noise land Video Arcade with me and the others. Do you understand?" Christine: "I'm not hungry." Willow: "Christine was testing my patience yet again." takes Christine downstairs, Alexa Marko tries to stop her Alexa Marko: "Stop". Willow: "She is having a hard time dealing with the loss of her father so don't come near her when she is like this because she will hit you and yell at you and you will be angry." Alexa Marko: "I understand." Willow: "Thanks." leaves to go back to the dinner table Christine: *whining* "I'm not hungry." Willow: "Stop whining Christine Louise Moranis!" Christine: "It's Chris now." Willow: "Just have your dinner!" kicks at the wall Willow: "Stop it!" Christine: "I DON'T WANT DINNER!" *cries* Willow: "That does it! You are going to the Naughty Room and having your Lisa Simpson plush kept away from ya!" drags Christine into the Naughty Room and confiscates her Lisa Simpson plush Willow: "As a result of your behavior, you will also be banned from going to the Noise land Video Arcade with me and your siblings and your friend. You will stay here with Tony Stark and write a 500 word essay!" is about to hit Willow Willow: "Don't you dare." Christine: "I'll pee myself!" does nothing Tony Stark: "Finish your mac and cheese then go and do your essay!" DVD Meeting Edit is staying after school for detention Reinforcements Edit Christine: "Go die in a car crash, Tony!" Christine: "Mom, go and kill yourself!" spits in her mother's face Willow: "That does it, Christine! I'm sick of your rotten attitude! You are (bleep) ing grounded until further notice, you are going straight to (bleep)ing bed and I will never ever see you again, ever!" Iron Man gives up Edit Iron Man: "Sorry, I can't tame Christine. But I did improve the twins and triplets. Just find yourself another nanny television show." Christine: "Bye (bleep)! Hope you die in a car crash!" Regan: Bye-bye, Iron Man. Talbot: Bye, Iron Man! Night: Bye-bye! Draco: Goodbye Iron Man! Phoenix: Farewell, Iron Man. Iron Man: "But, I will try again." Family Update Edit Willow: "Christine has been banished to my eldest sister Marge's house for a while. Because she's behaved worse since Iron Man left. The twins and triplets however, have changed for the better." Category:Marvel Category:Iron Man